diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diablo Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Diablo wiki:Community Portal. ---- Category There needs to be another category where characters who aren't in the game are discussed, people such as Bartuc and Hale. Copyright Wouldn't Blizzard release the rights of all (or at least a lot of) images of the games to be used in a project such as this? Has anyone e-mailed them about it? I really think they'd support such thing... They have nothing to loose (do they?)... And this could increase these 'old' game's popularity... 201.31.229.110 03:51, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :That is pretty right. They have nothing to lose, while they must be happy seeing a loyal community to their games being built and maintained! --Eric 22:44, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::If you take a look at the Blizzard Legal FAQs they basically allow you to take screenshots, or other images/audio/material from the games, and put them up on a website for "for home, noncommercial and personal use only", provided you mark them properly. If that applies to this Wiki (home, personal use?), I am not sure: IANAL. --Skeeto 17:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Better information on the books? If this is a Wiki on the Diablo universe and Sanctuary, the books are also part of the canon and seriously need their articles fleshed out. I'm a newbie at editing, but I started one on The Kingdom of Shadow. I also have The Black Road somewhere. Please help! You guys have so much here; there should be more, however. --Tada 05:03, 31 July 2006 (UTC)Resident Bookworm Exchange info with Gameinfo Hi, I am mainly active in Gameinfo and other gaming wikis. The WikiDiablo's info is great and I've created stubs of Gameinfo by using some of the text here. Then there's another wiki which contains info of the Great Game Diablo! If anybody edits on Gameinfo about Diablo, I'll definitely copy the content at here too. =) --Eric 23:24, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Logo It's a very nice logo you made :) Zerak talk 20:14, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Slate Considering the color scheme, this wiki will look really good with the new slate skin. If you'd like to use it, just select slate in the skins section of your preferences. Angela talk 02:28, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Colour Scheme The biggest problem that people have with this wiki is the main page, especially its colour scheme. The default would look a lot cooler if it was more like this including pictures of things like this. I know we can change our preference to another colour scheme, but its the default one that everyone sees and gives the first impression. The other ones available aren't any good anyway. Is it possible to change it to something like my example? I don't really know how to do it myself though, but hopefully someone else can? I think I still have the original photoshop versions with the images in pieces and ready to be rearranged. At the least make it black rather than blue. Its pretty much the first thing everyone says when they talk about the Diablo Wiki. The next thing is that 'it never gets updated'. Atrumentis 13:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : Hmm, I can give the Main Page a bit of an overhaul design-wise, but it won't include the images just yet. Kirkburn (talk) 17:45, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : Okay, given it the overhaul, just searching out a suitable featured article. Kirkburn (talk) 18:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, I really like this new 'overhaul' and feature article. If the feature article changes every few days (or even every day, we have enough for one every day for over a year lol), then it'll give the sign to people that its active, and would encourage others to do the same. Atrumentis 08:09, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes indeedy :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Switched the wiki to Monaco Brick, since it's waaay more appropriate! Kirkburn (talk) 17:50, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 20:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Game Mechanics Browsed a bit, but I didn't see a section on this. I think there should be a section for general game mechanics, covering things like mana/health steal, etc. Or is this covered in item buffs somewhere?